Only a child
by Gohan-to-the-max
Summary: His son, his little boy sacrificed himself for the better of the world and now he must live with the pain and the guilt whilst raising his second child. Meanwhile his son was chosen by the kai's to become the protector of all at a cost. rating may change
1. What have I done

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Only a Child**_

_**FIRST THINGS FIRST, I DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCS OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH DRAGONBALL Z**_

_**Summary**_

_**His son, his little boy sacrificed himself for the better of the world and now he must live with the pain and the guilt whilst raising his second child. Meanwhile his son was chosen by the kai's to become the protector of all at a cost and that cost is something no one would truly desire. He was to become the first and last immortal saiyan.**_

_**Let's begin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He watched as his own son fought for his life, not just his life, but the lives of everyone on this planet. He fought for the obliteration of a being which caused so much damage, a being which his father was unable to destroy. Surely it shouldn't be his son protecting him, it should be the other way around, yet his son held an amazing power hidden deep within him. The words of his previous enemy flew throughout his head; Gohan was only a child and he was sending his son to his own destruction. Even though he had already ascended, he proved to be stronger then Cell. He proved that he was able to fight and that he could easily destroy the being, yet why was his son toying with this monstrosity?

"GOHAN, WE ALL KNOW YOU HAVE THE POWER! END THIS NOW!" He yelled out, hoping for his son to take action and listen to his words. Instead Gohan just laughed as he continued toying with the out-of-breath monster, causing a shocked gasp throughout the Z fighters.

They watched as the boy punched the monstrosity's stomach and Android Eighteen was expelled out of its mouth. Her body was covered in thick goo. From the corner of his eye, he saw Krillin flinch and have a look of horror upon his face.

"Eighteen," his best friend cried out, yet his cries were unnoticed by the other Z fighters. Each one stared straight into the battle, waiting and hoping that Gohan would hurry up and end it. Cell was curled over, holding onto his stomach in pain whilst a sinister grin appeared upon Gohan's face; a grin which made even Vegeta flinch in fear. He casually strolled up to the monster where he picked him up with one hand by the monsters neck and threw him across the small battle field. As Gohan walked over to Cell once more, a blinding light occurred from the creature's body, all of them watching as his body appeared to change shape. In a matter of moments, Cell had returned to his previous imperfect form.

"He's…really...going…to...do...this," a startled Piccolo muttered under his breath as he watched the child who was his student stroll back up to the monster. Goku and the others nodded their heads in agreement to his words; nearly all had their mouths wide open.

"Please," Cell begged whilst Gohan's sinister smile appeared back on his face.

"What's the matter Cell? Isn't this what you wanted? Now that you've seen my hidden power, you're afraid because you know I'm going to kill you," the half-saiyan said in an evil tone as he pointed his hand at Cell). The monster then stood up and flew into the sky. Gohan standing there and watching as the being produced a powerful Kamehameha wave, one which could have been capable of destroying the earth. "That won't work Cell."

"It's not for you, it's for the planet that you..." Without letting Cell finish what he was saying, Gohan used a burst of speed to disappear from sight, reappearing next to the creature and brought his fist into the monster's stomach, causing the Kamehameha energy to dissipate.

"Like I said Cell, that won't work. You're going to die for being a killer; you're going to die for releasing my inner strength." He then slammed the monster's neck with enough force to cause him to slam back down to the ground again, a small crater emerged as Cell's body slammed into the ground. Gohan landed a few feet away, gently he spat on the ground. "Are you not going to fight back Cell?"

"This…can't be happening...I'm Cell... the strongest creature in the universe," the monster panted as he retreated from the approaching child. "I WON'T LET A CHILD BEAT ME!"

He began screaming as the child stepped closer, still with that sinister smirk upon his face. Cell's body began growing taller and fatter, his face showing odd patches of redness; however, Gohan laughed at the being, muttering something along the lines of "Please, is this some kind of joke?" The rest of the Z fighters watched in horror as Cell's muscles began bulging; Gohan should have finished him off while he had the chance.

"DO IT GOHAN!" His father screamed, getting more and more impatient as he felt the monster's power rise. Gohan looked up to the monster, who easily appeared to look stronger and more intimidating than the eleven year old child.

"Nah, I think I'm going to wait and see what he has to offer," the child replied cockily, still with that sinister smirk upon his face. However, now he wasn't the only one who held that smile. "He has just gained a few pounds"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY SON GOHAN!" Cell yelled as he watched Gohan fly towards him. He began laughing, which caused Gohan to pause and raise an eye brow. The monster went in for a strike yet, quickly Gohan moved out the way.

"You move slower, if anything you have gotten weaker Cell."

"SHUT UP" The monster roared as he began screaming louder and louder. This time his body grew bigger and bigger as he grunted in pain. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I'M THE STRONGEST CREATURE IN THE UNIVERSE AND YOU, YOUR'RE A FILTHY SAIYAN! I'M THE STRONGEST; I WAS MADE TO BE, SO I CAN'T LOSE!"

"Looks like you have Cell."

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU, I MUST WIN!" With a final push of the monsters energy, he stayed the same size. Now he was taller and wider than before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's Cell trying to do?" Krillin yelled out to the others as slowly his legs began shaking wildly. "Look at the size of him"

Goku nodded his head as a single drop of sweat raced down his face at a rather fast rate; his facial expressions changed to one which appeared to be worried, "RUN GOHAN!" His father yelled, Cell continuing his wicked laughter whilst Gohan stood there looking as if this was nothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Boy, this is the end of you. You thought you could beat me but you can't. I'm going to blow myself up now, taking you with me. You better say goodbye to your precious planet."

Gohan's eyes shot wide open. "NO, DON'T!" he screamed. This time he was no longer holding a straight face—this time he looked as though he was about to break down and bow towards the monster. From the distance, he heard the Z fighters mutter amongst themselves. Slowly he wiped away a drop of blood on his forehead. He then turned his head around to look at his father, who appeared to have either a surprised or a disappointed expression on his face. He then moved into an offensive posture, ready to finish that being before it was too late; however, Cell began laughing even more manically as he raised his hand up in the air.

"Do it" Cell egged on. "One touch and you may make me explode. One little shock can set me off, then it's bye-bye Gohan, bye-bye Goku and bye-bye the Earth. In about two minutes, everything will be over."

"Dad was right," Gohan muttered as he appeared to have a look of defeat upon his face. Slowly the boy fell to his knees. "And...now..it's too late."

"Goku, do something!" He heard one of the fellow Z fighters yell out as he fully collapsed to the ground.

"What have I DONE?" Tears slowly fell from within his blue eyes as he began punching the desert ground, forcefully he powered down as the golden aura surrounding him disappeared. Cracks from where his fist impacted emerged after the first punch, the hole becoming deeper and deeper as a few more tears dripped into it. "I should…have...finished you off earlier and now it is too late. I COULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU and now there is nothing for me to do. I've failed."

"That you have failed boy" Cell coldly replied. "One more minute Son Gohan; I suppose I should thank you for pushing me to this point."

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" the child screamed at himself as anger and hatred filled his eyes. "I've been a fool, I've let Cell win again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over by Goku, the Z fighters began to panic, each and every one of them wanting to somehow prevent what was to come, yet at this point it seemed impossible to them. Their greatest hope failed as he became arrogant with his power. This could have been avoided earlier on, yet it wasn't. Goku scowled angrily. He was angry as the monster beat them; he was angry as they were all about to die; he was angry his own flesh and blood didn't listen to him when he had the chance and most of all, far beyond anything else, he was angry at himself. It was his fault Gohan got into this mess; it was his fault for making an eleven year old go out and fight whilst he should have been at home with his mother. Krillin appeared to be staring directly at Goku, wondering what he was thinking, slowly he stepped forward.

"What is it Goku? Do you have a plan or something?" he asked as he watched his friend raise his eyebrows and began smiling. "What do you want us to do?"

"Listen there is not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now, but none of you will like this," Goku replied, sounding slightly relieved. "I know of a way to defeat Cell and the Earth will be in peace."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked whilst Trunks appeared to have an understanding look upon his face. Vegeta just scowled like normal.

"No don't, I think I know what you have planned! "Trunks almost yelled as Goku raised his fingers to his forehead. "You don't have to do this!"

Goku just smiled at them. "Goodbye, friends"

"NO GOKU, DONT'!"

Goku reappeared just in front of Cell; slowly he placed his hand on the panicked creature's stomach as his eyes moved down to his only child. Gohan responded by jumping up, slowly wiping away the tears around his eyes. He then clenched his fist, which went unnoticed by Goku. "I'm proud of you son."

"Daddy, I can't let you," he growled back, Goku looking directly into his son's eyes.

"Tell your mother that I love her and..." Goku replied as he diverted his eyes, then felt himself get pulled back roughly as suddenly Gohan re-appeared in his place. He moved his free arm to shoot a surprise Ki blast towards his father, knocking him back even further.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Gohan mouthed towards him as more tears slipped down the child's face, the Z fighters stood there surprised, knowing that still they were going to die. Slowly, they felt his Ki begin to rise once again whilst he began screaming. "I FAILED YOU...BUT I...WON'T...LET YOU...DIE FOR ME! I WON'T LET YOU DIE FOR MY MISTAKES!"

"GOHAN NOOO!" both Piccolo and Goku screamed, both completely frozen as they saw the screaming boy somehow disappeared from the spot, along with the monster Cell. Immediately their eyes moved to the sky where they felt Gohan's power increase, unable to see the boy and monster until a spot in the sky flashed white. Immediately after they felt the large increase in power levels decrease until it was next to nothing. Goku fell to the ground; now it was his turn to cry. Tears fell out of his eyes as he felt Piccolo roughly grab him by his collar in disgust before he pulled the man up.

"It's your fault Gohan's dead." he growled as he punched his fist into his stomach, Goku just stared at him as the Namek threw him back to the ground. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVER MADE HIM FIGHT AND NOW HE'S DEAD!"

Goku just stared at the others, lost in his own thoughts. His head tilted up to the bright sky as more tears shredded from his eyes, the other Z fighters watched as for the first time, Son Goku was acting weak. Whilst staring at the sky, he watched as a golden ball started flying down at a great speed towards them. Slowly the golden ball turned to a red flame as it came flying, heading for the ground of planet Earth.

"Gohan" Goku whispered as he lifted off the ground towards the falling flame at full speed. "My son, I get to see you again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Authors note**_

_**Thank you to ShadowMajin for being my beta. Also thank you to all the readers and reviewers... I hope you've enjoyed it so far**_

_**Please review**_

_**Gohan-to-the-max**_


	2. Did I do you proud?

**Only A Child**

**Let's get it over with, I, Gohan to the max, swears that I own nothing to do with Dragonballz.**

**Hello, it is I, finally updating this story. It's been a while since and I feel as though I have kept many of you waiting which I apologise for. Fifthteen reviews for the first chapter, wow, I have a feeling that this could be my biggest story, perhaps I shall drop the others so I can please some people, or at least update sooner. Don't worry I'm not actually dropping any of my stories. I would like to say that this is going to be different to ****ZAT: Gohan the Immortal Saiyan, and that fanfiction is the one that truly inspired me to write this and this is nowhere near as good as what that fanfiction is so please don't compare it as that would so beat this piece of rubbish. I want it to be completely different and my own take on what if Gohan died at the cell games, I will explain my reasons after this chapter or I will feel that I will ruin it for some of you. I will have a few spelling and grammar issues as I'm lazy and don't check, I just upload when I'm finished so sorry about them. I will attempt to update this about two times a month like my other fanfictions because of a place called college. Thank you all for reviewing. **

**And keep up with it**

**Gohan to the Max**

**.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter two- Did I do you proud?**

He flew towards the object flying down at a great speed, his eye sight got blurry as tears slowly dripped down his face yet he managed to make out what it was. Flying directly towards him was the body of his son. A small grin appeared on the full blooded saiyan's face as he sensed that he was still alive, he opened up his arms ready to catch him before his son impacted the Earth.

His son was still a super saiyan yet his eyes were closed whilst his aura was covered by flames. Goku screamed out in pain as Gohan's body impacted with his own, his skin seemed to burn as now they both were travelling down at a great speed.

"Gohan" Goku called at as he attempted to push the unconscious child back however he didn't respond. He pushed harder, trying to go up against the force of gravity, trying to save his only son's life. "GOHAN"

He pushed harder, eventually Gohan slowed down however it was almost too late. Both father and son collided with the hard ground upon Earth. The other XZ fighters braced themselves as they felt the ground shake, Piccolo flew up into the air and headed straight over to the saiyan's.

"Go..han" Piccolo stammered as he looked down into the crater created by the duo. Gohan's body was across Goku's, he watched as the boy's father move his hand into his son's hair and laughed in a tone that no one ever heard the saiyan laugh before.

"You're alive Gohan" Goku cried out in happiness as he carefully picked up his son. He felt the cold stare from Piccolo upon his body as he flew out of the crater. The other Z fighters gathered around them as they stared at Gohan. "You did it Gohan, you did it my son."

Gohan's eyes opened as he stared directly at his father yet a scowl was upon the child's face. "No...Cell's...alive!" He gasped out in pain; he attempted to lift up his head however it fell back down again. "I...have...to...kill...him...before...it's...to...late."

"Cell's dead Gohan" Piccolo snapped. "I can't feel his Ki anywhere, how did you learn the instant transmission kid?"

"I...didn't...that's...not...the...instant... transmission...it's...better..." He stuttered as this time he successfully sat up, Goku placed him on the ground. "Cell's alive."

"No, Gohan, cell's dead..."Trunks began to say however he felt a shooting pain go right into his chest. He stammered forward a few feet where he fell onto the floor. Vegeta's face turned pale white as he watched the future version of his son fall down to the ground. They heard the sound of a manic laughter behind them.

"Woops" The voice of Cell called out from behind them. "I missed Gohan..."

"Cell" Goku hissed as he stood up in a defensive position, from the corner of his eye, he watched Vegeta collapse to the ground. He lay next to his future son's body as he moved his hand onto his cheek.

"I see you're all happy to see me alive once more and thanks to Gohan I've been able to get my body back. Which reminds me, step away from the child, we have a fight to continue..."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR CELL...HIS ENERGY IS WEAK" Krillon yelled out enraged.

"Your fights with me cell" Goku muttered towards the being as he started to raise his energy. "I'm going to kill you like how I was supposed to. I shouldn't have brought Gohan into it."

"Fine, more fun for me" Cell replied as he walked towards the now screaming Goku. Electricity came out of his body whilst his hair grew an inch more. "Please, if Gohan can't defeat me, what hope do you have, you yourself are tired and I'm back to normal. "

"He's... mine" The child gasped arrogantly as he coughed up a few drops of blood. "I must...kill...cell."

"No, He's mine" Vegeta growled as he immediately stood up from his own son's side, tears gently slipped down his delicate features. "Gohan's to weak and Kakarot is a third class baka who caused this mess, I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN AND I WILL PROVE IT"

Vegeta began screaming as his muscles began to bulge; cell released a short little smile followed by a laugh whilst Goku made his way over to his weak son. He out stretched his arms as the child fell in them, before he pulled his finger to his head and disappeared with both the child and himself. The other Z fighters watched as they felt Vegeta's energy grow more and more.

"You are not going to avenge your son Vegeta" The monster laughed. "You're just going to get yourself killed and perhaps you can join him in the afterlife"

**Dende's lookout,**

Dende and Mr Popo were both standing by the side of the lookout whilst looking down onto the Earth. Only moments ago, the young Namek burst into tears as he thought one of his closest friends met his end yet when he fell down; hope was shone on the small little blue planet. Now they watched as Vegeta took over the fighting and they turned their bodies around as they felt a weak energy followed by one a bit stronger.

"Gohan" Dende gasped as Goku gently placed the child on the ground.

"Look after him Dende, Don't let him return" Goku said as he smiled down to his son before he stood up and placed his hand back onto his forehead. "I love you Gohan."

Then he was gone, Dende gently walked over to the child coughing up blood before he knelt down to the ground and placed his hands over the Childs body.

"I won't restore your full energy but I can't leave you to be in this pain. I can't lose you Gohan, your one of my closest friends."

**The Cell Games,**

"I was right Vegeta; you are too weak to defeat me. A kid under half your age can easily almost defeat me and look at you. Pathetic isn't it." Cell edged on as he dodged one of Vegeta's attacks before he roughly pushed him back. "I could defeat all of you at the same time."

"I...doubt...that" Vegeta panted as from the corner of his left eye, he saw Goku return once again.

"Okay then, WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU TAKE ME ON, it's not like Gohan will be able to join us, his daddy doesn't want him to return to the battle field."

"How do you know that cell?" Goku growled as he began powering up at the same time as the rest of the Z fighters.

"I guess I should pay him a visit on the lookout, I know you dumped him there so he can be saved, so he can be given protection when he's the Earth's biggest hope. Did you wonder how he knew I was alive before the rest of you, he heard me, he can feel me and he can smell me? We have a bond like none others, not even like yours Piccolo. Pure evil versus the only thing that was almost one hundred percent good however I believe I've corrupted him. He will return where I will finish him off for good."

"NO, GOHAN WOULDN'T DISOBAY ME, I'm his father"

"Yes, the man who held him back then pushed him forward suddenly, and the man that appeared to be good yet you're the man with a dark evil growing within yourself. You want me all to yourself, your selfish and don't entirely care for the well being of that boy. If you did, then you would have let him to die instead of torturing him once again."

"SHUT UP CELL" Goku yelled whilst the Z fighters watched as Goku's behaviour turned to nothing they saw before. "Let's take him down guys"

Each obeyed the full blooded saiyan's command, from the distance, Krillon, Yamcha and Tien charged up Ki blast whilst Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo went into fall combat with the monster who appeared to be smiling. Goku felt a sharp pain as his weak body collided with cells knee, Vegeta was slammed with the monster left hand whilst Piccolo was the only one managing to protect himself from any harm. He still held onto the most energy. Cell then began powering up as he sent of a large force field which pushed all of the Z fighters back including those he began charging up Ki blasts.

"It's no hope; you are all going to die." Cell laughed whilst the others had a look on defeat, everyone accept Vegeta began giving up hope. Immediately he ruthless flew back into battle, followed by Goku however they were just pushed back once again. "I want an interesting fight, I might as well go to the half dead kid, at least he will cause more harm to me."

"You won't have to go anywhere Cell." The voice of Gohan called out from behind the being. His body was still scratched up and his energy was not returned to the full however he know sounded stronger then what he did half an hour ago. Before cell could respond, he felt a sudden jump of power as the boy ascended to the second super saiyan stage. "Your fight is with me."

"Please, you still can't beat me, you still need their help" The monster mocked.

"It's up to them"

"GOHAN" Goku cried out as he watched his son fly into combat. "I promised Chi I wouldn't let any harm come to him."

"It's too late for that" Piccolo growled as he watched Cell and Gohan step back from each other. Simultaneously they both released a Kamahamaha wave which collided together. The watched as a large dome appeared between the two fighters yet cell's was pushing Gohan's further down. The boy appeared to struggle as the other Z fighters flew towards the battle. One by one they either shot Ki blasts to help push Gohan's further to cell or they them directly at the being hoping it would cause a distraction. Krillon, Yamcha and Tien were thrown back as Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo assembled next to the child before they sent their own Ki blasts towards the creature, hoping to aid them threw the battle.

"PUSH HARDER GOHAN" Goku yelled as he struggled to help his own son. "YOUR'RE HOLDING BACK"

"I...can't...I might destroy...everything" He stuttered under his breath, they felt his power begin to disappear. "I..can't...hurt...everyone"

"Just do it Gohan, release your energy and you can save everyone."

"I...can't" The child cried out.

"You can Gohan, JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF"

Cell's wave of energy pushed even closer to Gohan's Kamahamaha wave, Vegeta then pushed his power out as it reached the middle once again. A snarl began on his face as he stepped back.

"Brat, do it, I'll go and do what those three are failing at."

"Gohan, you do know you're failing and if you fail its bye bye Gohan, bye bye Goku and bye bye Earth." Cell edged on as he sent a wave of energy to push the other Z fighters back. "Do it, what more do you have to give. Everyone is going to die because you were to weak."

"NO" Gohan yelled as he began pushing his wave out further, at that time both Piccolo and Goku did the same as the blast began moving further towards the monster. His power began raising at a quicker pace then before as the three began pushing harder once again, from behind the creature, Vegeta led the other Z fighters into shooting powerful Ki blasts into the back of the monster, diverting some of the power.

"JUST ONE MORE PUSH GOHAN" Goku yelled as his son pushed his energy even further, before the beam collided with the creature, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillon and Tien moved at a fast speed to escape the destruction pathway. They watched as the monster was engulfed by the giant Kamahamaha wave then felt the ground shake from underneath. Dust particles flew everywhere as the three on the opposite side of the explosion braced themselves.

Eventually it all cleared, Gohan stood in the middle with a happy look upon his face as he slowly collapsed onto the ground. Everything appeared to become slower as both Piccolo and Goku rushed to the Childs side. Gohan out stretched his arm and placed his hand on his father's cheek, still he had a smile upon his face. Vegeta and the others crowed round, hoping that the child was okay.

"I'm...sor..ry...Dad..dy.." He stuttered as his eyes became heavy under the strong light, Goku just placed one of his fingers in front of his lip whilst the boy let of a short chuckle. "Did...I...do...you...proud?"

"Of course you did my son" He whispered as a tear slid down his face. "Come on Gohan; let's get you to Dende..."

"No...it...will...be..to..late"

"What do you mean Gohan?" Piccolo called out as he knelt to the Childs side, slowly placing his hand into his.

"I..wel..come...death...with ...open...arms..." He gasped as he attempted to move his head to face Piccolo's. "Thank...you...mr...Piccolo..."

"GOHAN PLEASE" Goku called out as he brought his hand to his face.

"Tell...mu...mmy...I..love..." The Childs hand fell from his father's face whilst his eyes remained open however were calm. Tears slipped from all their eyes as Gohan's face became covered in his father's tears.

"GOOHHAAANNN" The man screamed as he began shaking the cold child. He felt a firm hand fall onto his shoulders whilst he looked at his own son. "WAAKKEE UPPP"

"It's too late Kakarot; the boy has died an honourable saiyan death." Vegeta said glumly as he lowered his head to pay respect to the child, in his arms was the body of his own lifeless child.

"What about the Dragonballs?" Krillon cried out "We can wish him back."

Without saying another word, all grabbed onto the crying Goku as he used the instant transmission. The next thing they knew, they were all in front of Dende and Mr Popo. Already they had the Dragonballs assembled in front of them and within ten minutes they called for Shenron. Goku cradled over his son's body as he released his tears, whilst the others attempted to hide their own tears.

"We wish for everyone killed by cell to be brought back to life" Dende called out, hoping it will work, from the corner of his eyes he watched as the lifeless and cold body of Trunks slowly move, within seconds he sat up, his eyes moved over to Gohan's which still seemed lifeless.

"Why isn't Gohan alive?" Goku cried out as more tears fell from his eyes. "WISH FOR HIM TO COME BACK"

"Son Gohan was not killed by cell." The dragon called out bluntly. "Your second wish?"

"We wish for Son Gohan to be brought back from death"

The dragon's eyes emitted the familiar looking golden glow as they suddenly went dim; all turned their heads to the child who was still apparently lifeless. "It is against my power to grant your wish."

"WHY NOT" The full blooded saiyan screamed out, his hands over his sons face as more tears drained from within his face. "WHY CAN'T YOU BRING MY SON BACK"

"Son Gohan is still alive."

"..."

**.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Authors note**

**Now that was it, I hope you have enjoyed. Gohan's still not dead yet and my torture continues on the next chapter, why does he seem dead you may ask? Well you will just have to wait and figure out, or you can review and ask, then I will answer in a private message if you want the little spoiler. **

**I'm rather proud I haven't rushed his death yet. It just doesn't seem right for him dying in the first chapter or the second. Maybe it might be alright in the third, who knows; maybe I'm not ready to kill him of just yet. **

**Now **_**I**_** now Goku seems a bit out of character but he's just lost his only son and doesn't know about Chi Chi being preggers yet. Any questions about this fanfiction feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability**

**Cheers my readers, please review,**

**Gohan-to-the-max**


	3. What if good turns to evil?

**Only A Child**

**Let's get it over with, I, Gohan to the max, swears that I own nothing to do with Dragonballz therefore I own nothing!**

**Wow, I'm so happy that this many people have reviewed, it's so amazing. I loved reading most of your reviews; most of you were like "WTF, he's still alive?" and I'm glad I managed to get that response out of you. Now, I was going to update like two days ago but then I somehow managed to lose my laptop but as you can see I have found it once again. This chapter might seem a bit confusing and it will be explained in the next but I don't want to give anything away or the whole of the next chapter will be ruined. He's not dead yet but I think you can guess when he is going to die. Well I need to tell you that I have not gone through and done a spell check or grammar check mainly as I'm a rather lazy writer and I hate re reading my stories but I will sort it out in the summer time when I have more time on my hands.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. **

**And keep up with it**

**Gohan to the Max**

**.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter three, what**** if good turns to evil**

"Son Gohan is still alive" The dragon echoed once again as all of the fighters looked up at the monster then back down to the child. Goku shook his head vigorously as the tears still fell down to the ground.

"NO, MY SON IS DEAD" He hurled out to the dragon, which still held the same emotionless state upon his face. "I CAN'T SENSE HIM, HE'S DEAD, MY SON'S DEAD"

"Son Gohan is still alive..."

"HE'S DEAD! CAN'T YOU TELL, HOW CAN HE BE ALIVE?"

The dragon grunted as Dende ran over to the child with a look of hope upon his face, he placed his hands onto his body as he attempted to restore his energy once again however it failed as the child appeared to still be in the exact state as before. The young Namek stood up and mouthed how before he walked towards the dragon.

"We wish for his energy to become full."

Once again the dragon's eyes emitted the familiar golden glow and just like before they turned dim almost as quick. Their eyes all turned the allegedly alive child once again, only to have their hopes destroyed in a number of seconds. "It is against my power to grant your wish, try something else."

Goku screamed out in anger as he collided his fist to the ground by Gohan's head, underneath the ground slowly cracked whilst Vegeta roughly pulled him back. "Careful Kakarot, you don't want to finish the brat do you?"

"NO," He cried out as the Prince placed his hand out for his foe to grab, reluctantly he grabbed it before he returned in front of the dragon. "Why Shenron, tell me why you don't have the power."

"The remaining strand of live which he is holding onto does not belong to him therefore I am unable to restore the energy. The one who owns that strand of live is currently trialling him whilst in the dream world, currently he is being trialled in the deepest part of one's subconscious..."

"Limbo," Dende gasped out, the others except from Piccolo shot him a confused look. "Come on, have you never heard of Limbo, is a region of infinite raw subconscious thus it's the deepest anyone could possibly travel within the mind. It's a space where you can't control the environment unless you have a great deal of will power and it's supposedly the most dangerous part of your subconscious, especially to one whose been exposed like how Gohan has."

"My son's in danger" Goku cried out whilst Piccolo adverted his eyes from the crying man, hoping to smash him across the face and make him pay for what he has done to the child which the namek shared a close bond with.

**Limbo-The trial within the deepest part of your mind**

Gohan threw his body around, he felt a pain across each aspect of his body as he attempted to pick it up however he failed and slammed back down to the hard floor once again. His eyes remained shut, heavy under the exhaustion of his body.

One eye flickered light in whilst the other followed, the light, it caused him to feel nauseous. He attempted to close them however they fought to be open. Eventually the blinding light turned only into a blur however that blur was not to last. After what felt like five minutes, he was able to see once again. He looked up to a stormy cloud; the sky was as silver as a small metallic piece. The odd spit of rain, gently caressed his skin as this time he managed to get his body to sit up. The surroundings by him where covered in dust, the only thing he could have seen was the dullness within the sky, it was as though they have given up on him.

"Where am I?" He asked as he moved his sore neck around, watching the dust eventually settle onto the ground. The layout seemed so familiar; it was as though he had already been to this place not that long ago within his past. The desert area was surrounded with the odd craters; one in particular reminded him of where he was. "I'm at the cell games."

Silence was the key to this place; he forced himself to stand up as he searched the surroundings for his friends. "They left me here to die"

He walked forwards a few steps, turning his body roughly around; gently he brought his hand up to his face as he began searching for a Ki. Nothing, the planet was empty. Perhaps this was just a dream, he just shook his head, cell killed everyone, and he was too late. He was too weak.

But why leave him? The boy he got a thrill out of fighting, was this one of his sick games? Was the cell games even over? He shook head once again in disbelief as he fell to the ground. Anger ran across his once mellow face as he slammed the ground with his fists. He did what he was good at, running away and letting his daddy take care of the business and look where that's left him. Alone, the only one still alive.

He heard a manic chuckle from behind him; swiftly he turned his body round to face his foe.

"Cell" Gohan growled under his breath. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM"

"I told you, it was bye bye Goku, bye bye Earth all because you didn't let your true power go..."

"I DID"

Cell laughed as he moved towards the child, moving his hand from behind revealing one of his mothers scarves covered in her own blood. "Then why am I still alive, why have I came to torment you, I wish you watched how I killed your mother, perhaps that would have made you snap. All she seemed to care about was her own life and perhaps if she ever knew about it, that week old life form growing from within."

"SHUT UP" The child screamed as he buried his head into his hands, anger began growing more and more within yet he managed to keep it there. "Are you going to kill me like the rest of the creatures on this planet?"

Once again the creature chuckled, "Why, do you want to die?"

"That's not what I asked..." H growled back whilst gritting his teeth together. Cell continued walking towards him whilst Gohan bravely approached the being. "I should have protected all of them; I should have saved the human race and what remained of the saiyan's

"Are you going to kill me then Son Gohan? Or have you realised that you're all I have left whilst I'm all you have." By now Gohan and the monster were standing only a few centimetres apart, the saiyan continued growling whilst the monster continued chuckling. He then pushed the child back with one finger. "You are too weak to defeat me, I'm already at full power "

"But I'm not and I will kill you again" Gohan's Ki began to rise at a quick pace whilst the creature moved into an offensive position. The boy began screaming as he went straight into the second level; cell went in for the attack.

**Lookout- the place with god**

Goku stared at his child, wondering what to do and say to his wife. Their only child was holding on by someone else's life and he couldn't help him. Guilt filled the full blooded saiyan; it was his fault his son was in this mess. Piccolo hated him, he acted cold and only stared at him with eyes of hate, and he dreaded what that man would do to him if his son didn't pass the trial. After Dende explained Limbo to them, they allowed the dragon to return to his slumber for six months. At least they had a wish left over. Trunks returned back to capsule corps with Krillon and Eighteen, where immediately Bulma and her father began removing the bomb within her. From the corner of his eyes, he swore he saw Gohan twitch. Was his son in a coma? Would he ever wake up?

He wondered what the Namek was thinking; his eyes remained on the Childs body, hoping to show signs of him coming around. What if Gohan failed the trail, will he not return to them or be forever lost in the void of the universes. They were explained some things about it which were disturbing, such as they couldn't intervene as he was in control of another. He remembered both Dende and Piccolo shared the same worried expression upon their faces but they didn't tell them what came into their minds. Perhaps his son was going to die, perhaps he was too weak but why him?

He watched again as the boy's body allegedly twitched, Piccolo looked towards him. A glimmer of hope re- surfaced within his eyes. "He moved"

"Perhaps he's going to pass and make it back to us."

"I hope so Goku or you're going to pay for this. I don't care that you're a saiyan, you are going to pay."

**Limbo- The trial continues**

He drove his knee into the creatures gut as he gasped for air; something wasn't right about this situation. No matter how many times cell over powered him; no harm was done to the boy. Gohan pushed the creature away as he realised a knowing smile.

"You're not the real Cell" The child finally guessed as he watched the creature disintegrate before his eyes. He heard from behind him a manic laughter as he threw his body around. Nothing was there; he searched closer with his eyes as he felt the first gentle breeze of air caress his skin since he entered there. It was only coming from one direction, a smell of freshly baked cookies joint onto the breeze causing the hybrid to started to drool down his face as he walked a few steps forwards. The child began following that distinct smell, his stomach gently growled as he walked further and further in. It called him, it wanted him, and it was his.

Without caring for the surroundings, Gohan carried on walking. The area of which the cell games occurred quickly changed from an almost desert like landscape, to a luscious green jungle. The child continued to follow the smell, the salvia seemed to still fall as he walked closer and closer. In front of him was a small cottage. The cottage looked old and run down, it appearance wasn't very inviting but the smell of the cookies continued to pull him in. He gently opened the broken door which collapsed on his hinges and the child walked in. The smell led him to a small open kitchen, his eyes immediately moved to the floor as he saw an elderly woman lying dead. He attempted to avoid his temptations by walking towards the lady slowly kneeling down. He placed his hand on her neck, attempting to find a pulse however it was too late and the lady was gone. Gently he scooped her lifeless frail body into his arms as he looked down on her features.

Gohan carried the ladies body outside, he then placed her on the floor as he shut a Ki blast to create a grace big enough for her body. He then picked her up and gently lowered her into the grave before he respectfully covered it up once again and returned back to the house. The smell returned, once again it was calling his name. Within seconds he was within eating distance when he heard a soft gently knock upon the door. He picked up the plate of cookies as he opened it, revealing two ill looking children.

One was a little girl and the other was a little boy, both wore rags and where as thin and as pale as the other. Slowly they moved their hands out in front of them as they began begging for food. Gohan looked from the plate of cookies within his hands to the children who were weak. Should he give food to children, or was it against his saiyan nature to give anything editable away. He sighed as he gently placed the warm cookies into the girl's hands and turned away. The manic laugher from moments ago re- emerged within his head as he collapsed to the ground.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed which felt like it was made of straw. Gohan sat up as he tried to remember what happened. The only thing fresh within his memory was of a battle. A battle for freedom. An elderly lady who was on the chunky side walked up to the child as she saw him sit up. She placed her hand upon his head as she gently pushed a strand of his onyx hair out from his eyes.

"Tazhi, what did me and your parents always tell you and your little brother."

"I'm sorry grandma" He cried as she engulfed him into a tight hug. Tears slipped down from both their faces.

"I ...lost... your ...parents... two... summers... ago...and...now...we...lost...Danzih."

Before his eyes, a flash of many different memories. Each and everyone associated with this child called Danzih. He was in his fourth summer when they came. The boy clenched his fists as he remembered how brave and foolish his brother was, running towards those Mexicans whilst the rest of our tribe ran away. They had the more advanced strength, using those things which were similar to metallic monsters however was held within their arms. Only Danzih stood and faced them. Before he knew it, it was too late, from a distance the child watched as his younger brother screamed out in pain; his small little spear flew up into the air as a hole emerged within his stomach. He wanted to turn and get him, but it was too late. He was gone and now he was the only one within our family that was left. The lady in front of him was not his true grandmother; she was the elder of the village, the one with the unique powers. She was the one who stopped him from being sent to his death.

She told him that he was a legend waiting to be awakening within this world, he was trapped and he had to prove himself to be free but what did that mean?

"Train" The elder hissed as she prodded his belly. "Release your inner strength and care not for the consequences."

"But what about the people"

"The people will be safer, it's better the side of good hurts those whilst enhancing his own strength, then the side of evil killing those just to prove that evil has truly won the war. "

"But what if good turns to evil?"

"Just trust yourself, release what's hidden, take down your barriers and open your eyes" The woman hissed as her figure grew taller and larger. Her womanly shape turned more muscular and more man like whilst her long grey hair turned white. Her skin went from peach to pink. "It's time Son Gohan"

"Time for what..."

"It's time for you to open your eyes and fulfil your destiny."

**Authors note**

**Well, what do you think? Tell me if there is any improvements you think I can make or anything you want to see.**

**Please review**

**Gohan-to-the-Max**


	4. Accept to pass rather than to fail

**Only a Child**

**Yepp you know it people, I do not own Dragonballz and never will!**

**Thank you all for the reviews; instead of rambling on about my life I think we should get straight to it. Like always I'm too lazy to read through it and make any changes but I will sort that out when times not against me...**

**Keep up with the reviews; they make my days so much better **

**Gohan to the Max**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4- Accept to pass rather than accept to fail

Gohans head moved from the side, the pink man with the silver hair continued to stare down at the child. He held onto the gobsmacked look upon his face as his mouth slightly parted.

"Fulfil my destiny..."

"You will find out about it soon if you accept to pass rather than accept to fail."

The half breed nodded his head as though he agreed with what the pink man was saying, gently he turned his body around whilst he smiled towards them. "I accept to pass. "He whispered as he moved forwards a few steps into the unknown, he heard his name get called from the crowd as his smile grew larger. Ahead of him was a blinding light, from within a familiar voice was calling his name as he stepped closer a few more steps. Eventually he was engulfed by the light, walking towards what he assumed was his destiny.

**Lookout, not even God has the power**

The namek and the full blooded saiyan continued to watch the half breed carefully. Tears still dripped down Goku's face as he moved his hand onto his son'. Gently he pulled it up to his mouth where he gently kissed it. He watched as he thought he saw the body of the child move. Every five seconds the boy twitched again before his eyes burst open.

"Gohan" Goku gasped as he placed his hands on his sons cheeks, the tears slipped from his face onto his sons as a large goofy smile emerged. From below Gohan released a short smile which was followed be pain. The father watched his son carefully whilst the Namek ran to get Dende to heal the poor soul. "Your back, everything will be alright son."

Gohan chuckled slightly as he brought his hand onto his father's face, from the corner of his eyes he watched as Piccolo ran back into the same room as him. "I...passed..." The child weakly mumbled, his father looked down on him with a smile upon his face. "I...don't...have...long"

The facial expressions from on Goku's face changed rather quickly, one minute he was smiling whilst the next he was glaring down at the boy, a confused look was upon his face. "Gohan, what do you mean you don't have long? You passed..."

The boy chuckled as he coughed gently, drops of blood slipped out from his face as he continued to stare at his father. "I...passed...I...accept...to...pass...rather...then accept...to...fail..."

"No, if you accept to pass then you will live, you will come back to me and your mother..."

"I..passed...into...other...life...I...have...to...complete...my...destiny...daddy...look...after...mum...and...the...baby...and...don't...wish...me...back..." He gasped as he coughed once again. More blood dripped down his mouth as he still held onto a smile, tears started to form from within his eyes.

"NO" Goku screamed as once again the tears fell from his own eyes. "YOU CAN'T GO."

"It's ..to... late...I...passed..."

"Death isn't passing." Piccolo hissed from the distance as he attempted to keep his own tears back, Gohan smiled at the Namek.

"Goodbye...dad and...Mr...Piccolo." He whispered as gently his eyes began to shut, just as Dende ran into the room. A peaceful look was upon his face as his body went limp. His hand fell as he crashed onto the lookout floor. Goku's face turned red and puffy as he started shaking the child, Piccolo watched as he finally let the tears loose.

"GOHAN" The father screamed as from his arms he watched and felt the boy's body disappearing from in front of him. The tears quickly fell from his eyes as his body fully collapsed onto the floor. Mumbling only one word "Gohan."

Piccolo watched carefully, anger built up from within him, his pupil was dead. The boy that was almost like his own son was gone because of his father. Inside him he wanted to kill the man but then he will be joining Gohan and that would be a luxury. The namek wanted the man to suffer and the best way for it was to leave him on Earth feeling responsible for the Childs death. He walked over to the saiyan as he placed one hand on his arm. Goku looked up to see a sight which he never thought to see, Piccolo was crying. His eyes moved back to Dende as he snarled towards the young namek.

"YOU'RE GOD... You must have the power..."

"No Goku." Piccolo responded whilst Dende looked down to the ground with a sad look upon his face. "Not even God has the power."

**The end of the trial, a new beginning **

Gohan blinked as he looked around at his surroundings. He was sure that he was going to be at the checkout but this didn't look like the checkout to him or at least it didn't follow his father's description. First thing there was not a large man sitting by a desk but instead was a small guy with the pink man with silver hair. Then there were no spirits of those who have recently died making a long line. He looked over to the familiar face and the unknown man before he smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked as his eyes moved from the small blue guy to the large big guy. For now his question went unanswered as the blue guy stepped forward with a large smile across his face.

"Congratulations Gohan, You were able to accept to pass rather than accept to fail." He spoke cheerfully as his eyes were on the boys halo above him. "It's remarkable how you passed just as a anticipated you would."

The boys hand moved over to the back of his head as he scratched it like how his father does it; a confused look was upon his face as he continued to stare at the duo. ""Ummmm...thank you...I guess but how?"

The blue man's face turned to his accomplish as the pink man nodded his head, "We know you well Son Gohan but you don't know us and I doubt you would have heard about us."

"Oh." Gohan responded. "Who are you?"

The little man laughed as the pink man stepped forwards towards his friend whilst the blue one opened his mouth. "This is my accomplish Kibito and I am the last Supreme Kai, we are only known of by the Grand Kai and other Kais have their suspicions as well as your past god Kami."

"So does that mean that you are the most powerful Kai?" He asked

"Perhaps but that doesn't always mean that I am the most powerful out there, I am just the highest authority out there." The supreme Kai chuckled. "Are you wondering why you are here Son Gohan?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes please."

"I've been intrigued by you for such a long time, ever since you were born I have been watching you and the hidden power of which you have intrigues me. It makes me question how a half breed saiyan like you has power like that, especially when other half saiyan's tend to be weaker the full. You are the only exception Gohan. In fact genetically you shouldn't hold onto this power .However against all odds you have and it's as though you could be the one. Then you will rather sacrifice yourself for others which is why you are perfect. We just have to train you a little bit more."

"But my dad, he's strong." The child murmured as the supreme Kai placed his hand onto the child shoulder. "And he was going to sacrifice himself."

"Yes but Goku's reasons weren't as honourable as yours, plus Goku is not you. He does not have a source of power that can come to him when he needs it, his mind is not as strong as yours and you can with stand psychological harm from others trying to penetrate your head."

"How do you know?" Gohan asked whilst the supreme Kai looked away from the boy, a crafty smile was upon his face.

"I've attempted it and only just did it myself. I wanted to get further but you had barriers in your head defending your subconscious stronger than others I've penetrated."

**Time of choice **

Goku still sat crying, by now Piccolo's tears had dried up whilst he roughly pulled the saiyan up. Then he slapped him across the face as Goku looked towards him.

"Snap out of it Goku." Piccolo snapped. "You need to man up and tell your wife before it's too late."

"I can't" Whispered Goku. As he shook his head, Piccolo collided his fist into the saiyan's stomach causing his to gasp. "Come..with me?"

The namek nodded his head, it was better that the boy's mother knew of his fate then not being told. He released the full blooded saiyan and Goku fell to the floor causing a huge thump on the ground. He stood up as he grabbed onto the namek, pulling his hand to his head. Then they were gone, leaving Dende and Mr Popo to watch over the little blue planet.

The appeared just outside the Son house, Goku's hand began shaking as he walked towards the door. His eyes were puffy from where he was previously crying. His hand moved over to the door knob as he gently turned it. The sound of Chi Chi dropping a load of plates was heard and within a few seconds she appeared in front of glum looking Goku and Piccolo.

"You're back and you're alive." The mother cried as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his body. Her eyes peered over his shoulder, searching for her little boy however there was no sign. A panicked look appeared on her face as she stepped back and stared at her husband. "Where's Gohan?"

Goku looked over at the namek before he gulped, his eyes returned to hers and she had a look at his puffy eyes. She began shaking her head, tears started to form whilst she continued shaking her head from side to side. "I'm sorry Chi." 

She continued to stare at her husband as the mixture of anger and sorrow took over her face. She ran towards him where she began hitting him on his solid chest, the tears began falling from her eyes as she hit his chest harder with each passing second.

"No" She cried whilst Goku looked down on her. "YOU..PROMISED..TO..PROTECT..HIM...AND...NOT...LET..HIM..FIGHT!"

"He was out only hope..."

"BUT HE'S DEAD" She screamed as she stepped back. Her body collapsed onto the ground as she mumbled "My baby's gone."

"I'm sorry Chi" Goku cried as knelt down beside her. Piccolo watched as he remembered Gohans dying words. He then felt another form of life from within her as he released a smile.

"WHAT'S HE SMILING ABOUT? MY BABY IS DEAD."

Piccolo turned around as he walked away from the family. The smirk still remained on his face as he called back to them. "Nothing, just take better care of this one and don't let him get to him."

The married couple stared at the leaving Namek confused as their tears continued to fall. It wasn't until he left where Goku muttered "Perhaps cell hit him a little bit too hard on the head."

"Get out.." The mother hissed through her teeth. "Leave me alone , it's your fault, it's your fault Gohans dead so why don't you just go out fishing like what you normally do when a situation gets bad. "

**The end of a trial, a new beginning **

The supreme Kai casually placed his hand out for the saiyan hybrid to grab onto. Beside him his accomplish had his hand on the Kai's shoulder as he kept the grim face that he seemed to always wear. The boy reached out as he touched the blue mans skin. His surroundings flashed around him as he re-appeared on a planet unknown to him. He looked around, searching for something to give him a hint to where he was however there was nothing. For a place so empty, it appeared to flourish with life.

"Where are we?" He asked gobsmacked by the natural beauty around him. The supreme Kai just laughed.

"We are on the sacred world of the Kais, welcome to your new home."

Gohan stared open mouthed at the Kai whilst Kibito frowned even more. "I still don't think he should be here" The pink man muttered under his breath whilst both Gohan and the supreme Kai ignored his comment. The Kai began circling the half breed with a large smile across his face.

"Welcome to the end of the trial." Shin said as he halted between Gohan and Kibito. "This is your life now, welcome to the new beginning."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Authors note**

**There we go, done and dusteeddddddddd :D**

**At least he is finally dead, I know it took me a while but I had so much trouble killing him is my favourite Dragonball Z character :P**

**Well please can you tell me what you think, even if its, "This is the biggest piece of rubbish ever", I really don't mind and it's to know what people think. You lot help my brain function...**

**Any improvements or anything you want to see do share :D**

**Please please please review or my brain will go pop and it will be icky ;) **

**Gohan-to-the-max**


	5. Pray for the universe

**Only a Child**

I do not own dragonball z and never will.

Can't do fighting/action scenes so I hope it's good enough

This chapter has not been beta read as of yet so when it has I will upload the new one for you guys but wanted to get this out before CHRISTMAS!

**Chapter five- Pray for the universe**

Son Gohan carefully watched his surroundings as he moved from his meditative position. His eyes then focussed on what was before him as he then watched Shin and Kibito both move into stances where he was instructed to pick out the faults within them. He had to learn that no one had a perfect stance yet they could have a near to perfect one which they could only possess if they were highly skilled and experienced. His lower stomach began growling loudly as he attempted to avoid it, his eyes moved down to it before they quickly returned back to Shin and Kibito.

"Both of you have left your left sides open, Kibito also has left his head vulnerable for a fatal attack," The boy said as he threw his body back up into the air. "They are relatively easy for attackers to find as..."

"Obviously not that easy with how long it took you." Kibito growled whilst Shin smiled and clapped his hands, Gohan stared at the pink guard as he smiled and put his hand behind his head. "At least you got there in the end."

"Exactly" The sovereign Kai responded. "That's the whole point of training him so we can improve how he fights and the way he approaches battle."

"Send me of where?" Gohan asked confused as he scratched his head. "I thought this was my home..."

"And it shall be Son Gohan but we have a job to do to keeping all of the alternate universes in line and you're not ready yet."

"And how long will that take?"

"Well with Kibito if was a couple hundred centuries but with the progress your at, I'm saying about one." The Kai responded as Gohan fell down to the ground in shook. On seeing his reaction, the kai quickly spoke up. "Or it could be less depending on how quickly you can pick things up."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**_

**Search for forgiveness**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**_

Goku was sitting down at a small table in the capsule corporation building; Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder as he released his tears. Gently his best friend attempted to sooth him however it wasn't working and the man still continued to cry.

"Chi Chi will want you back." Bulma comforted. "Especially if what you're saying about feeling a life form growing inside her is true. You know she needs you and she's only grieving the death of Gohan."

"But it's my fault; I forced him to fight that monster..."

"But Gohan knew what he was doing; he chose to die to save everyone he loves. He fought cell because he is a hero, and he will be save in the other world. Come on Goku, you've died before and you ended up returning."

The f yes as he lifted his head up. "Your right Bulma...maybe he is being like how I was... was this how people felt when I died?"

"Well not exactly" The blue haired beauty laughed. "We all knew you will come back, and I have faith in Gohan, one day he will return and things will go back to normal but for now you need to be there for Chi Chi, she needs you."

"But Bulma she was the one who chucked me out..."

"So what Goku, just go back, show her you care and that you'd be there to support her."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

**Training of a Kai**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**_

Gohan sighed as he sat down on the grass, sweat slithered down his face whilst the supreme kai and Kibito watched from a distance. Carefully he pulled out a few strands of grass, his breathing slowed down with each passing second as the two continued to watch carefully and eagerly. Within a few seconds the boy stood up once again, he went into a defensive pose as the Shin threw a dozen small capsules down onto the ground. Within a few seconds, each capsule opened up and a puff of silver smoke appeared. As the smoke disappeared, twelve bodies emerged and each had different shapes and structures.

"Gohan, you are to destroy each one of these robots. They were created by Kibito here and are based on different species of aliens which in your line of work, you are most likely to go against. They have the strength of the average one of there species but be prepared because this is only their base levels and when we deem it necessary, we will increase there power output so you will have to increase yours."

"Okay." The half saiyan responded as he continued to stay in a defensive position, unaware of when they were going to attack. "I'm not fighting all at once... am I?"

"Of course not." Shin responded with a chuckle. "That would be an unfair advantage on you, only three at a time."

"THREE!" The half saiyan yelped as the first three robots stepped forwards. The first one was rather short and plump, his skin was a pale green and he appeared to have no muscle tone on him. His face was soft and gentle, its eyes were a muddy brown whilst its lips were ruby red. Though the face wasn't crafted carefully, there was a sense of cuteness to this one. The first one defiantly appeared to be the weakest of them all but in the world of fighting, one is taught not to judge a book by its cover.

Fighters can have strength no matter what they looked like, some people naturally looked weak whilst they could be the strongest of their kind. He remembered how Krillin was the perfect example of how to now judge a book by its cover. He sighed as he remembered everyone, what he was doing was for the best but still he couldn't help but ponder how they all were. His thoughts drifted away from them all, he had a challenge and to identify some of the weakness of these robots he had to make a general analysis of their body types.

The second robot didn't look like he would be much of a threat, It held onto a tall and lean body. It's face had a gaunt look to it as it was a dull grey. Only one eye was present which was where the hybrid identified it's weakness. This robot wouldn't be able to have as clear vision however it could have superior hearing which could mean that it could hear each movement the boy made just as he began making the move. The third one was considerably different to the first two. This one was around seven feet eight inches and was of a female design. Though it was female, she appeared more threatening then the first two, her muscles were larger and were more carefully sculpted. Her face would have given him nightmares if he was a young kid. Her mouth was parted and he saw the razor sharp teeth the peachy creature possessed, its hair was wild and bushy and its eyes were read and piercing.

"Remember what you have learnt Gohan." Kibito spat out, a hint of anger and jealousy was within his voice as he snarled at the young boy. "If you pass this test, I will be surprised."

"I won't." Shin added in as he nodded his head three times, Gohan looked towards the Kai as he released a smile which caused him to lower his defence.

"Mistake number one." The third robot said in a cold but high pitched voice, before Gohan had a chance to regain his defence he felt a heavy weight get thrown against him. Knocking him down onto the floor as the first robot began to plough its fists into his stomach. He was startled slightly, the large build of this robot and how heavy it was on him shouldn't have been able to move that fast. He expected a few more seconds before he was attacked.

A few seconds after allowing this robot to pound his stomach, he gathered a small amount of energy from being in the stage of the strongest whilst in the weakest state mode and directed it straight to the heavy lump. The energy was enough to force the first machine back and allowed him to have enough time and move into a defensive stance. This time, both the lean and the female robot launched themselves towards him whilst the large one began to stand up.

This time because he was prepared for the potential attacks, the lean one reached him first as he raised an arm to block the attack. The female one disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him, he only had a few seconds to prevent her strike as he slammed his other hand back at full force. This caused the female robot to stumble backwards whilst the lean one continued his attacks. The first machine then ran quickly back towards the fight meanwhile the fierce female threw her body in the air, aiming to do an aerial stroke. The lean one quickly retreated for a few seconds thus allowing the other two to gain the upper hand on the attack and trapping the boy of guard.

Yet Gohan's reflex was quicker, a few seconds before he was able to predict their movements and was able to act a few seconds before they began. Though it was rough guess, his accuracy at it proved to be right as he raised his left arm into the air launching the larger robot into the air. By doing this, the robot in the air collided with the body of the female robot which caused both to come crashing down from the sky with a heavy thud.

A look of anger appeared on the other androids face as it went into attack again, going at it with full force. He continued to dodge each potential blow as he moved back a few inches at a time. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs did he remember the other two and by now it would have been a waste to have defended himself. So he decide to try and turn their triple attack around as he was attacked from all sides including the top. He felt slightly a bit over powered, in his current form he was unable to defeat them properly. Whilst defending his fatal areas he had to think of a way of pushing them of him. The two kais said that as time went, they would uprgraded the robots powers.

'_Would it be now?' _He thought as he kicked the fierce female away, the other two began to slam their bodies into his more frequently as he continued to try and push then back. '_They defiantly feels stronger then a few minutes ago.'_

Meanwhile with Shin and Kibito, they watched the boy fight in amusement. Already he was showing skills and potential whilst being in the weakest level of a saiyan and being in a gravity which has been controlled to be twice that on his home planet. It took the boy a while to notice the enhancement in his enemy's power levels but as they felt him concentrate his energy more freely, they could tell he noticed and wanted to gain the upper hand within the battle.

Then the boy moved fast enough to throw all three of the robots of him, a smile was upon his face as he enjoyed doing it, his felt power running through his veins as his smile turned into a sly one. He returned his body into a fighting stance as he prepared for the three robots to attack him, he watched them carefully as they regained their positions. Now he waited as they continued to do a stare of at each other.

"Be prepared Gohan." Shin yelled out towards the boy who still continued to smile. The supreme Kai turned his head towards Kibito as he changed the tone of his voice. "Another mistake, already he believes he has won and beaten the bots."

Both watched carefully as they watched the three robots charge towards him, knowing that this time the robots were going to attack at a higher power level then the boy. Two of the robots disappeared on the spot as the boy quickly tossed his body around as he counter attacked one of the disappearing robots. Then he felt something slam into his stomach with great strength and speed, he gasped for air as he lowered his head slightly. The third and only female robot attacked from behind before she grabbed onto the half breed saiyan by his hair.

"Are you sure he is the one?" Kibito asked as he scowled down towards the boy who was currently being thrown about. "This boy can't be him."

"Just trust my judgement Kibito, this boy is him yet we just have to let him come out." Shin replied with a huge grin. "The answer to many questions is to come yet we must wait for him to emerge and come out from his shell. Son Gohan is the one and already you can tell yourself that this child has the potential, it's just a matter of time."

"And if your wrong?"

"Then we would have to pray for the universe."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

**Three years later, Planet Earth**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**_

**英雄、戦士、息子。 どうか家に帰って来てください **

The full blooded saiyan nodded his head as he lowered it, gently he wiped away they tears within his eyes as he looked down at a small tomb stone surrounded by trees by a small river. To his left stood his wife, her face appeared to be aged yet at the same time when the sun beamed down onto her face, a sign of youth re-emerged. Then to his right stood a boy who looked almost the same as the full blooded saiyan, he was still only a toddler yet his hair was identical to Son Goku's. The sound of the birds shimmered whilst the suns beams directed on an even smaller infant. This time it was a little girl who sat on the floor next to her mother. Her hair was thick, black and curly whilst her eyes were the same onyx as her fathers. She appeared to be only a year old as she carefully pulled pieces of grass out of the ground whilst the two adults looked down upset.

"Three years ago today, we lost Gohan as he sacrificed himself for humanity. A hero, warrior and son, please come home and return to your loved ones." Goku said as the tears continued to fall down his face. Chi Chi's hand attached to his and she held on tightly. The two toddlers sat there confused yet knew they had to be silent. "Since last year, we have been blessed with another child who will one day meet you. We just wish that you will return to us but we know you'd be training just encase someone like cell emerges once again and let me tell you my son, on that day I will be happy. Not for the fact the world will be in danger once again but because you will grace us with your presence and I will get to watch a true hero fight. I can watch the boy who exceeded both his father and the Prince of his species."

"To Son Gohan, defender of Earth, humanity's greatest yet unknown saviour."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_

_Authors note_

_Well umm here it is, im planning to get better at updating soon enough. I've been a bit busy the past year and since last time I updated, my life has kinda turned around dramatically. An of my past reviewers and readers, I'm sorry for such a long delay, after my January exams , I promise to update all my stories. Also I apologise for crap spelling and grammar, I don't have a spell checker any more and I wanted this chapter out quickly for you guys. _

_How many of you have heard of team dragon star? Some might already know that I'm one of the writers for it (though I've done little) but the team is made up of some really good fanfiction writers so I recommend checking TDS out. _

_Last but not least MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR to all :D _

_and on that night I bid you farewell, please review, will be a nice christmas pressie for me XD _

_Gohan-to-the-Max_

_xxx_


End file.
